This Life Is For You
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: MelloxMatt. I can't think of any other way to describe this, really. Lemons in later chapters, none in the first.Inspired by Raspberry-nya, & various random bits of yaoi inpiration that float around my world. *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**Author's Note:** Hi. So, I've been working on this for quite a while, and although I'm not completely happy with this first chapter, I decided it was time to "bite the bullet", if you will, and put this up. I actually think this turned out... Okay. I'm probably wrong, but please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have further plans for this, and I think it will actually turn out alright if I can manage not to kill it.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, MelloxMatt, general sexiness. Much more of those three will appear in the rest of the chapters too, so please, if you are not a fan, do not read this. Rated for future chapters (probably the 2nd or 3rd).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, in any way shape or form, Death Note or any of the characters or themes mentioned in my writing. I simply own my ideas.

**Dedicated to:** Raspberry. She is my Matt, and I definately could not write this without her and her roleplaying help. So, Rasp... Enjoy.

_And so we begin  
_

* * *

"Matt! I'm getting a shower!" Mello yelled in the general direction of Matt's room, before grabbing his towel and striding off down the corridor. Matt grunted a rather illegible response, thoughts already on something else. Getting up ten minutes later, he decided going out to get food was far too complicated a task, and opted instead to order in.

He was wandering down the hall of the apartment he shared with Mello when his fate was decided for him. He was walking past the slightly-open door of the bathroom, idly glancing towards the gap before he stopped short, all thoughts of ordering a pizza flying out of his mind.

Mello must have just got out of the shower, and was standing in front of the mirror, fingers de-tangling his dripping hair. His towel was short, and hung precariously low on his hips. Matt's breath caught in his chest as he watched the drops of glistening water slide down Mello's back, before melting into the lining of the towel. He felt his cheeks flush as he stared, part horrified at himself and part uncaring, at Mello's shamelessly sensual form. He imagined what it would be like if, say, Mello stretched up just now, and the towel would maybe fall a little lower… Yes, then he could- _No!_ Matt leapt back from the door, and fled to the living room as he slammed the brakes on his imagination.

He thudded down on the sofa, leaning back against the cushions and staring at the ceiling blindly. _'This wasn't meant to happen_._'_ The first time Matt had ever saw Mello in leather, he had sworn he wasn't going to let himself want the blond as anything but a friend. Until now, he had managed to successfully, if not always completely, push down the voice in his head that told him quite clearly that it would be very nice to bed a hot blond with a badass attitude, thank you very much.

He guiltily thought back to the nights when he had woken up, gasping, from yet another vivid dream of light, impossibly perfect hair, quick exhales of hastily-gathered breath, and painted black nails digging into his hips.

He stared at the expanse of white ceiling, trying to dispel the images floating at the edge of his imagination like a bad hangover. Minutes passed, and still he couldn't stop himself, couldn't squash down the voice which was now, metaphorically, jumping up and down screaming very loudly to be heard.

A week ago, Matt had been in bed, when a mostly-sober Mello had dragged a thoroughly-drunk stranger back to his bed. Not especially unusual, but this time it was a guy. Matt knew Mello had been with guys before, but this was the first time he had brought one back with him. Matt had spent the rest of the night straining to hear the slightest sounds from the other room, then cursing at himself when he did.

In the morning, the only time it was mentioned was when he asked "Good night last night?" to satisfy his insatiable curiosity, and was answered with a shrugged "It was okay." Before that event, the evening's incident would have been a problem for perhaps a minute, before being filed away under lock and key in a steadily growing library labelled "Entry May Cause Harm".

Matt just didn't understand it- the few girls he had been with had been great, but no relationship lasted longer than two weeks, and they had never got as far as sex. Girls saw him as self-obsessed, not realising in reality he was just Mello-obsessed. Not that that knowledge would help them, but still. Something always seemed to be missing with them… It was like coming to the end of a challenging game, only to find the Boss Battle could be done in seconds. They always left, frustrated and confused, and he always felt disappointed and unfulfilled.

He snapped back to life as the sharp sound of a cupboard door banging reached his ears. Mello strode into the living room, phone in one hand and chocolate in the other. Hair still damp, he was now fully dressed, although with his choices in style that wasn't much better. Matt swallowed dryly.

"You wanna get a pizza?"

"Yeah, okay." Matt nodded. _'At least there's nothing sexual about pizza, right?'_

Half an hour later, Matt's heart seemed to contract in his chest as he watched Mello delicately lick dark red sauce off his carefully painted nails. The blond somehow managed to subconsciously make the everyday action into a startling lesson in sensuality. Matt knew he had to move before he did something he would surely regret later, and judging by the way the temperature in the room seemed to have suspiciously gone up by at least ten degrees in the last thirty seconds, he didn't have long before Mello realised something was up. Literally. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he silently groaned, realising he was rapidly getting a hard on, something that wasn't likely to go away until _he_ could get away from Mello.

He waited until the leather-coated blond got up to get a drink from the kitchen, which Matt instantly took as an opportunity to sprint to his room. He threw himself down on his bed, grabbing a pillow and promptly covering his face with it in despair. '_This. Is. Not. Fair.' _His mind screamed in frustration.

Mello turned back to ask his friend whether he wanted a Coke, but all he saw was a distressed-looking blur of stripes as Matt ran from the living room. Frowning slightly, he wandered back through the room to Matt's own, stopping outside the door when he saw Matt cover his face with his pillow, deciding to listen outside to find out the problem.

Matt inwardly cringed as images of Mello zipped through his head- Mello grinning, that feral, slightly demonic grin that sent everyone ducking for cover. Mello encased in leather like it was a second skin, Mello shirtless. Mello, Mello, _Mello_. They were like some sort of unstoppable, insistent force of nature, much like the blond himself. He groaned outloud as he miserably failed to think about anything else.

"Oh Mello…"

Mello raised his eyebrows, and silently stepped into the room. "Yeah?"

Matt sat up abruptly, the pillow falling off the side of the bed as the familiar voice whirled into his ears. _'Now __this__ is not fair.' _

Mello thudded down on the bed, crossing his legs as he turned to face Matt expectantly.

"So, what have I done?"

Matt wished, not for the first time in the blonde's presence, that he could simply disappear.

"N-Nothing Mello… I was just… Umm. I mean…"

Mello's ice-blue eyes narrowed in thought. Matt shivered slightly. That look was… well, as scary as it was sexy. Which wasn't really helping the current situation at all.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, Mello was _really_ close. Yelping slightly, Matt fell backwards, something Mello quickly took advantage of. He rapidly sat on Matt's hips, effectively pinning him in place for further questioning. Well, until he happened to look down. His whole demeanour appeared to change as he made a quick connection.

"Or, perhaps, it's more a case of what I _haven't_ done" Mello glanced back up at Matt's face, a knowing smirk slipping easily onto his lips. Matt's eyes appeared to widen impossibly as Mello leaned down, and his slightly-parted lips brushed Matt's own. He leaned back, smooth, hot breath running over Matt's lips, still close enough to kiss again.

'_Oh God this is so fucki-'_ Matt's thoughts were cut off as Mello pressed his mouth more firmly against Matt's. Unthinkingly, he tilted his head and kissed back, his hands lifting shyly to hold the blonde's shoulders. Mello took this as a good sign, since Matt was obviously not pushing him off, and flicked his tongue lightly against the other boy's bottom lip. Matt only hesitated a second before he parted his lips, allowing Mello's tongue to slip inside. It was _nothing_ like kissing a girl- that had been awkward, and riddled with uncertainties. Matt knew it was probably just him who felt it, but… this felt right.

* * *

So, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.  
I really am trying to become a better writer, so any help is much appreciated.  
Like I said, I have a definate plan for this story, and quite a few others.  
See you at the next chapter.

TwistedPearls  
-----------------------------


End file.
